A Hero is Born
by Imaginator06
Summary: Agent Clank finds danger everywhere he goes and he deals with it. This is Chapter 1 of a ActionPacked Adventure! Please R&R. Check it Out and enjoy!
1. A Hero is Born

A Hero is Born

Agent Clank was in the galaxy casino shooting craps and getting all the robo-ladies and he was enjoying the life and kicking back.

"Oh Clank I love your skills!" said his ladies. They were laughing and giggling as Clank was making more and more money but little did he know that the staff was crooked and the craps dealer pushed a button under the craps table and there were security guards armed with plasma guns.

"All right you put your hands up and drop the dice and get up slowly!" shouted one of the guards.

Agent Clank looked at all the security guards did as they said but this time he hit one of the security guards in the face. As all of the other guards came he roundhouse kicked all of them and he took out his lancer gun.

" Okay if you don't mind I would love to leave if you please!" Said Agent Clank coolly. Before he could leave his robo-ladies also had plasma guns and told him to freeze.

Agent Clank ran out of the casino as they started shooting and they were hitting everything but Agent Clank who was telling everyone to get down and he jumped out of a window to get into his galaxy cruiser.

The Cruiser was red and white and really small for only Clank to navigate it. Agent Clank started it up and was flying in the galaxy, and then he turned on his transmitter.

He called Big Al who owned his own shop and knew all of Clanks gadgets, weapons and missions to go on. "What's the latest on the heist?" asked Big Al.

"I didn't see anything but crooked security guards and it was uh…. Complicated." Said Agent Clank.

"Well the thieves didn't get too far because they were arrested by the galaxy police. Agent Clank was disappointed when he heard this and Big Al observed this.

" Don't worry I'm pretty sure that you'll catch some huge bad guy." Said Big Al.

"Maybe you're right said Agent Clank as he landed his Cruiser at Planet Metropolis.

" I'll see you in a few minutes." Said Agent Clank.

But little did Agent Clank know that somewhere in the galaxy a familiar villain was plotting revenge against Agent Clank and was contemplating a huge heist…………

Up Next… Who is this villain, what is he stealing and what does all this have to do with Agent Clank?


	2. The Golden Protopet

Chapter 2

The Golden Protopet

---

Meanwhile somewhere in the galaxy a familiar villain is watching every move that Agent Clank is making inside of his starship and he has a major plan that will change the galaxy. His name is Drek, a high-strung galactic tycoon and Agent Clank could recognize him from their last encounter on Veldin when Drek tried to create a planet utopia but it was interrupted.

"Heh, heh Agent Clank won't know what hit him after this fool-proof plan that I've composed!" declared Drek as he was talking to his henchmen from the company, Thugs-4-Less. "I'm going to steal the golden protopet.

"Guys bring in the scientist," demanded Drek to his henchmen.

They brought in a scrawny and nerdy alien that had a green color with really big glasses.

"So tell me of this golden protopet that I want to steal so bad!" demanded Drek.

At first the scientist was defiant but with the threats of the henchmen, he immediately calmed down then he explained the story.

" Well three months back in the protopet factory on Planet Orxon," started the scientist. "it was a normal day of making the revolutionary pet that was taking the galaxy by storm but unfortunately one protopet encountered a freak accident when Dr. Fizzwidget put some gold concentrate in the protopet formula thus making the golden protopet." "The golden protopet is more than golden it has supernatural powers and has the ability to control time for whoever possesses it. It was so powerful that Dr. Fizzwidget had it seal it away in that very same factory."

"We are going to pay a visit to this factory then," said Drek in a devious way. "Okay lets go to.."

Wait aren't you going to let me go now since I told you everything?" asked the scientist interrupting Drek.

"Okay you're right let him go boys!" stated Drek as his henchmen threw the scientist out of the ship into the endless, dark abyss. Drek let out an evil laugh as they made their way to Planet Orxon.

--

In the next chapter how will Drek's plan change the whole galaxy and what will Agent Clank do? Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter!


	3. A Plot Unfolded

Chapter 3

A Plot Unfolded

On Planet Orxon Drek was walking with his goons and they were determined to find the Golden Protopet in the factory. The environment was very suffocating, literally the atmosphere was based of nitrogen and is a nightmare for oxygen breathing creatures. A little science lesson but Drek and his goons had O2 masks and they made their way to the other end past the nitrous oxide based lava. Five miles later they made their way to the Protopet Factory and the place was ransacked with Galactic Police tape all around the factory.

"OK let's look for that Protopet!" ordered Drek, "I know that that thing is around here somewhere."

It took a long while to search the rubble and long after Drek found Dr. Fizzwidget's laboratory which was barricaded by a toppled wall.

Drek ordered his goons to remove the wall since they had muscles that could lift the factory off the ground and Drek made his way inside of the laboratory. It was tough looking for the Golden Protopet but there was a safe in the back of the lab. One of the goons ripped the safe off the hinges and then there was a shimmering of gold that blinded Drek and his goons.

"Ha ha ha ha there it is boys, the Golden Protopet!" declared Drek as he looked at the Protopet who was in a birdcage made for a protopet's body. "Agent Clank won't know what hit him."

With one quick motion Drek took the cage and they teleported to their ship and boarded as Drek was making his evil laughter back into the deepest and coldest trenches of space.

--

Meanwhile on Planet Metropolis, Agent Clank made his way to Big Al's Robo-Shack and Big Al was working on his latest invention.

"It's good that you are okay I was hoping I didn't have to go to pick up your scraps," said Big Al impatiently.

Agent Clank was disappointed that he didn't catch the thieves as he was looking out the window at the city of Metropolis where there was a commute and everyone was honking their horns like it was New Year's.

"You know its hard being this small because noone respects you," said Agent Clank.

"Awww come on I'm jus' kidding look you'll do good on another case," said Big Al reassuringly.

Agent Clank nodded his head and turned on the plasma TV and saw the news, which was talking about the recent hoverbike race in Blackwater City.

"And in other news," said the reporter, "the recent news of the new protopet factory being destroyed has a new complication the Golden Protopet which was created by a freak accident was stolen earlier today. Galactic Police say that the perpetrators are very much unknown but there will be more information on this story when we receive some."

Agent Clank turned off the TV and looked at Big Al who stopped working and was shocked. Before they could say anything the TV rung. The TV was also a communication device that you can see the person you're talking to. They answered it and it was Dr. Fizzwidget.

"Big Al and Agent Clank boy am I glad to see you guys!" said Dr. Fizzwidget, "As you might've heard the Golden Protopet has been stolen and I might have a lead of who might be behind this."

"WHO!" yelled Agent Clank and Big Al at the same time.

"Drek," said Dr. Fizzwidget.

Agent Clank and Dr. Fizzwidget looked at each other in complete shock and felt a feeling of relief. But the plot was just unfolding and Dr. Fizzwidget gave them a possible lead in Blackwater City because Drek mysteriously wins all of his bets in the hoverbike races. Then they said goodbye to Dr. Fizzwidget and Agent Clank made his way toward his space cruiser, and he made his way to Blackwater City.

In the next chapter… Agent Clank goes to Blackwater City only to meet a mysterious girl who is his new love interest and Agent Clank investigates the growing plot of the Golden Protopet.


End file.
